As is well known to those skilled in the art, fuel compositions typified by gasohol and alcohols which are to be considered for commercial use must possess low corrosion activity; and this may be effected by addition thereto of various corrosion inhibition systems. It is an object of this invention to provide a fuel composition for internal combustion engines particularly characterized by corrosion inhibition. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.